warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Pack/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a Aqua Pack wolf. Archives In Aqua Pack... The figure kept watching... ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:10, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Hello?" said Juno. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Two purple eyes gleamed in the darkness. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I see you! Come out!" called Juno. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:16, July 14, 2012 (UTC) A black she-wolf with glowing purple eyes and a white crescent moon-shaped mark on her head stepped out of the shadows. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:24, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Um, hello," said Juno. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Hello." replied the she-wolf. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Hi! Welcome to Aqua Pack!' said Juno, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "What's Aqua Pack?" asked the stranger. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "A pack is a group of wolves that live together. We are Aqua Pack, the pack of the water," said Juno. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:46, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Her eyes flashed. "You're the bloodthirsty wolves that took my parents away from me?" she growled. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:49, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Not all of us are blood thirsty. We, belive it or not, are the most peaceful of the four wolf packs," said Juno, calmly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, okay..." the wolf replied. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 02:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Want some prey?" she asked. "We're very nice to lone wolves, just as long as they don't hunt here." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Sure." she said. ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Juno tossed the new wolf a fish. "Would you like to join Aqua Pack?" she asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hawk saw the new wolf. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:18, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "I'd love to join," the she-wolf said,"but I don't know if your packmates would accept me." ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Eh, we were all loners once," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hawk yawned and bit into his trout. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "No, it's just that..." she hesitated. "Wherever I go, Misfortune follows me." ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "You should see Umbras Pack! Life is horrible there," she said. "It can't be that bad." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:41, July 14, 2012 (UTC) "Oh! No, I don't mean that kind of misfortune. I mean a bear that I call Misfortune. She always follows me and attacks me, steals my prey, that kind of stuff." ☾ Moonwing ☽ 03:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay